Un Amor Olvidado De Niños
by SolMoreno03
Summary: Un amor de niños. Uno de los más puros. Un destino cruel que los obliga a separarse. Una bonita casualidad que los junta después de años. Y el renacimiento de es ese viejo sentimiento que en el pasado los hizo felices.
1. Capítulo 1

Era un día muy hermoso en la ciudad de fiore, en el jardín de infantes Tenroujima se encontraban unos niños atrás de un árbol.

De las niñas había una rubia, una peli-celeste, una peli-azul y una con un hermoso cabello escarlata

De los niños había uno peli-rosa, otro con el cabello oscuro, otro con el cabella tan negro como la noche y por ultimo un peli-azul

-Vamos es ahora o nunca- dijo el peli rosa

-Salamander tiene razón, nos costó mucho deshacernos de los adultos- respondió el de la cabellera como la noche

Así todos y cada uno de ellos se movieron muy sigilosos hasta llegar al otro árbol.

Llamado el "Árbol Sagrado", ya que fue plantado por la primera maestra y fundadora del jardín Mavis Vermillion.

Los niños se subieron uno arriba del otro formando así una escalerita, y atando una manta de color blanco en cada extremidad del árbol formando así una especie de carpa.

Mientras las niñas se ponían unos vestidos que les había sacado a sus muñecas ya que eran de tamaño real y perfecto para unas niñas.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, decidieron comenzar pero…

-Se puede saber que hacen aquí, tendrían que estar adentro es hora de la siesta- le dijo una muy suave y dulce voz

-Se-señorita Ma-Mavis- dijeron todos los niños

-Y bien van a decirme

-Lo que pasa es que… promete no enojarse- inquirió medio asustada la rubia

Después de meditarlo unos segundos Mavis asintió- bien prometo no enojarme Lucy pero dime que están haciendo

-Bueno lo que pasa, es que Natsu quiere casarse conmigo, Jerall quiere casarse con Erza, Gajeel con Levy y Juvia con Gray… y se nos ocurrió que podíamos casarnos todos juntos

-Pues…me parece….una….gran idea¡

-¿De verdad?- pregunto juvia

-Claro siempre y cuando se yo quien los case- dijo Mavis

-Bueno mucho mejor ya que no teníamos a nadie- dijo Levy.

Luego de que todos digieran el "sí acepto" y de muchos chistes y peleas se pusieron a jugar.

-Gray-sama podríamos besarnos otra vez- sugirió juvia

-Juvia en primera lugar ya te dije que no debes llamarme "sama" estamos casados recuérdalo y segundo, ya nos casamos que más quieres

-En primera Gray-¡"SAMA"!- dijo juvia recalcando el sama- si le llamó así seré una buena esposa y segundo-sus ojos se cristalizaron y empezaron a caerle cascadas de lágrimas- porque Gray-sama no quiere que nos besemos Wuaaaa, wuuuuaaaaa

-Gray, tonto cállala o si no….o si no- dijo tartamudeo Gajeel

-¿O si no que? Hierrito

-O si no hago que se divorcien… Tsundere- respondió con auto-suficiencia Gajeel

En ese momento Juvia dejo de llorar súbitamente, y se aferró a Gray con todas sus fuerzas, mientras gritaba: NOOOO, NO ME IMPORTA QUE GRAY-SAMA SEA EL REY DE LOS TSUNDERES, Y EL TSUNDERISMO YO IGUAL LO AMO.

Luego de gritar eso todos se le quedaron mirando raro a Gray pero sin importar que todos siguieron jugando hasta que solo quedaron ellos 8 en todo el kínder, y decidieron jugar a la casita.

Ese día todo se divirtieron como nunca, y habían hecho muy bien ya que n sabían cuando volverían a estar así de felices por lo menos todos juntos.

 **Bien y que les pareció el primer cap espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen un review sii okey nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Crueles despedida y corazones rotos

En las afueras de la ciudad, había un orfanato que se alzaba como una torre, afuera de él se podía ver a dos niños uno peli-azul y otra peli-roja, ella con lágrimas en los ojos y el conteniéndolas.

-Jerall, no me quiero ir, me quiero quedar aquí contigo por favor no dejes que me lleven- dijo la peli-roja.

-Erza, por favor esto de por si es difícil no lo hagas más duro para ninguno de los dos- al él lo rodeo un aura deprimente.

En un momento de desesperación se aferró a Jerall mientras lloraba y gritaba diciendo:

-No me importa si no haces nada lograre quedarme aquí por mi propia cuenta no importa que tenga que hacer pero no me iré de tu lado.

Cuando ella termino de hablar un auto se estaciono enfrente de ellos y de ahí salió un anciano de cabello canoso, llamado Rob.

-Erza, ya es hora de irnos pequeña-dijo el anciano

-No por favor, no me lleve, me quiero quedar aquí con Jerall él es mi esposo, y los esposos se mantienen juntos hasta que se hacen viejitos ¿no?-pregunto Erza con lágrimas en los ojos

-Erza veo que tienen bien definido lo que significa atarse a alguien para siempre y me alegra que aunque sean niños se hayan encontrado-dijo el hombre.

Pero aun podrán verse puedes venir aquí de visita solo dímelo y te traeré aparte es algo así como una prueba.

-¿Una prueba?-pregunto la peli-escarlata alzando una ceja

-Si una prueba-respondió el anciano con una sonrisa-mira vivirás conmigo un tiempo y si no te gusta vuelves aquí ¿qué te parece?

-Si me gusta su idea señor Rob- dijo Erza una vez que hubo limpiado sus lagrimas

-No me digas señor Erza hora soy tu abuelo por qué mejor no me dices…Abuelo Rob, o abuelito, o Abu, o lo que tú quieras

-Creo que me quedo con abuelo Rob

-Perfecto ahora ve buscar tus maletas ¿sí?

-Sí, ya vuelvo-dijo Erza para luego correr

Jerall se quedó mirando fijamente a Rob unos minutos y luego bajo la mirada

-No te preocupes Jerall cumpliré mi promesa traeré a Erza cada vez que quiera

-No-dijo Jerall simple y fríamente

-¿No?

-No por favor, no quiero que Erza vuelva a este lugar le traerá malos recuerdos y yo quiero que Erza tenga la vida que se merece, que empiece una vida nueva lejos de aquí

-¿Estás seguro de lo que me pides?

-Es lo mejor-respondió secamente Jerall.

-puede ser pero ¿realmente lo quieres?

-Le repito es lo mejor

-Entiendo no vas a cambiar de opinión

-Listo aquí está todo abuelo Rob-respondió Erza que llegaba con sus maletas.

-Bueno entonces despídete de Jerall y nos vamos-dijo el anciano para caminar hacia el auto, y comenzar a guardar las maletas.

-Entonces es un hasta luego

-Aun a mi pesar es un adiós Erza

-No seas tonto Jerall si nos volveremos a ver

-puede ser pero-se acercó a Erza y le planto un dulce beso -esto es para que me recuerdes y sepas que, aunque en un futuro pienses que solo eran cosa de niños yo te amo

-Jerall yo…

-ERZA YA VEN-grito Rob

-Hasta luego Jerall-grito Erza mientras agitaba su mano y corría hacia el auto para subirse en él y así partir

-Hasta nunca Erza Scarlet, el amor de mi vida- dijo Jerall en un susurro siendo el viento su único testigo.


	3. Chapter 3

19 años después…

En un living bastante lujoso y hermoso, podía apreciarse una escena no tan hermosa se encontraban discutiendo el patriarca de la familia Heartflia junto con sus dos hijas Lucy y Michel.

-Ya déjala papa- grito Lucy

-No te metas Lucy Carmen Juanita Elizabeth del valle de los perineos Heartflia-grito Jude totalmente enojado.

En esos momentos Michel solo podía llorar, ya que no entendía porque su padre no la quería aunque según el en una de sus borracheras diarias le había dicho que era su culpa que su madre hubiera muerto al darla a luz, pero su hermana mayor Lucy le había dicho que no era su culpa. Ya que su madre era tan bella y buena como un ángel, por eso luego de nacer Dios decidió llevarla junto a él, por lo cual ella las cuidaba desde el cielo

 **Punto De Vista Lucy**

Ya estaba harta dos los días era lo mismo con papa siempre que volvía de la oficina iba al bar y del bar a la casa para echarle la culpa a Michel de que mama había muerto por su culpa, claro está que según él ya que nadie más en la casa pensaba así

Virgo, Cáncer, Escorpio, Acuario, Sagitario, Tauro y hasta géminis que solo eran dos niños así lo pensaban

-Papa enserio ya vete y deja a Michel en paz

-Si me voy, pero no porque tú me lo digas, sino porque ya no quiero verles la cara – Dicho y hecho Salió por la puerta principal mascullando maldiciones entre dientes.

Me acerque a Michel, me puse a s altura y le seque las pequeñas lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus ojos.

-Ya Gonzales no llores- siempre que algo así pasaba le decía Gonzales como propuse que se llamara aun cuando estaba en el vientre de nuestra madre y a veces le enojaba o le daba gracia.

-Haha, ya Lucy-one-chan sabes que no me gusta que me digas así

-Ha no y entonces porque te ríes- dije mientras le hacía cosquillas- porque te ríes, eh, eh

-Ya hahaha ya Lucy se me hace tarde para la clase de natación y hoy llegara la nueva maestra

-Cierto ve a cambiarte y te llevo rápido

Bueno nos fuimos con Michel, y al parecer llegamos antes así que Michel pudo despedirse de su antigua profesora, la deje hay con toda la confianza del mundo sabía que la cuidarían bien y de paso me fui a una cafetería ya que se me antojaba algo dulce, pare en mi favorita la de "Fairy tail" uno de los tantos locales que tenía esa compañía. Con el mismo nombre

Entre y me busque una mesa enfrente de la ventana que daba a la calle, a los minutos llego una chica con una sonrisa muy angelical, tenía el cabello albino y era muy voluptuosa y con un vestido borgoña claro, ajustado hasta la cadera luego caía acampanado hasta sus tobillos

-Hola, mucho gusto me llamo Mirajane y seré tu mesera

-Mucho gusto yo me llamo Lucy y seré tu cliente- ok eso no sonó nada bien pero qué más da ya arruine la primera impresión

-Y que vas a quer…- Mirajane se dio vuelta al escuchar un silbido y vi, que vio a un chico rubio con una extraña marca como un rayo en el ojo- Lucy ¿te importa sin te atiende una amiga mía?- pregunto con una sonrisa tan angelical que no pude resistirme

-Claro no hay problema

-Muy gracias, Erzaaa- dijo alargando la A, yo me puse a leer el menú

-¿Que pasa Mira?- no levante la mirada, ya que me debatía entre el jugo de naranja o cereza

-Podrías atenderla es que….- dijo jugueteando con sus dedos

-Ya se, ya vi a Laxus- la tal Erza hiso que mira acercara el oído a la boca de Erza, como para susurrarle algo pero igual pude escuchar- diviértanse en la parte trasera de su auto- le dijo con voz juguetona

-Er-chan- dijo algo sonrojada

-Ya mira ve… no lo hagas esperar.

Una vez que Mirajane se fue, Erza se volteo hacia mí, Erza ese nombre me suena

-Disculpa, que te sirvo- me pregunto muy amable

-Si quisiera un jugo de Naranja y…- levante la vista y no lo podía creer esta chica…sí que se me hacía conocida- y ¿no nos conocemos?

-Ho que bien que lo notaste… porque si también me, pareces conocida, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia

-De casualidad no ibas al kínder Tenroujima?

-Sí y vos?

-También, y…. ya me acorde, tú te casaste con Natsu Dragneel en el kínder

-Así Erza, y tú te casaste con Jerall… ¿Y dime que fue del?

-Bueno Lucy… puedo llamarte así verdad?

-Claro, solo si yo también puedo llamarte Erza y te sientas conmigo y me acompañas

-Es un trato entonces- Erza se sentó y comenzamos a hablar

-Bueno Lucy, como sabrás yo y Jerall éramos huérfanos, entramos a ese prestigioso kínder por unas becas- dijo ella a lo que yo solo asentí- y

Nada un día me adoptaron, le prometí a todos pero especialmente a Jerall que volvería y un día Rob, el que me adopto me confeso que Jerall le pidió que yo no volviera y no me dijo el motivo, dijo que solo le correspondía a él decírmelo y bueno Rob cumplió, no lo volví a ver y como se fue hasta hoy lo busco para saber porque no quería que volviera, aunque me hago una idea

-Y qué idea- inquirí siempre tuve el bichito de la curiosidad

-Nada son solo cosas mías

-Okey, y ¿a qué hora sales?

-De hecho ya es mi hora supongo que nos veremos luego

-Espera no quieres que te lleve

-Emm, bueno si no es mucha molestia te lo agradecería

\- Para nada, claro si no te molesta que primero pase a recoger a mi hermanita

-Claro que no.

Luego de que Erza buscara sus cosas partieron hacia el auto de Lucy, fueron como unos 30 minutos de viaje, entre charlas, risas y llegaron.

Al entrar al establecimiento se sorprendieron de la escena ante sus ojos.

Michel estaba llorando en los brazos de una mujer con pelo azul, mientras que un niño de cabello negro le decía palabras de consolación, Lucy corrió hasta llegar con Michel y abrazarla

-Michel, mi amor dime ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Es que creí…creí- dijo sorbiendo un poco su nariz- que me habías abandonado

-Pero porqué creíste eso, si sabes que yo te adoro

-Pero pensé de que papa te había convencido de abandonarme, y dejarme solita

-Michel mírame-le ordene, y ella lo hiso – y escúchame bien señorita, sabes qué te amo y también sabes que ni a mí, ni a nadie en la casa le parece correcto lo que dice papa ni menos que te lo diga ti ,solo porque a él le parece correcto así que él nunca me convencerá de dejarte

-¿Segura?-me pregunto tímida

-Segura-le confirme firmemente

-Por el meñique-dijo otra vez levantando su meñique asía mi

-Por el meñique-le volví a asegurar sonriendo y estrechando su meñique con el mío

-Bien Michel, ves que te dije que no te habían abandonado-aseguro su profesora

-Si Miche tu profesora tenía razón, gracias por decirle eso- levante mi mirada y me di cuenta de que su profesora era-!JUVIA¡- dijimos Erza y yo a la vez ya que yo apenas levante la mirada al igual que Erza.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **_Seiren Castler, lady-werempire y Guest los quiero y espero ir recibiendo muchos más al paso de la historia_**


	4. Chapter 4

Por otro lado en las empresas de "Crime Sorciére"….

Un hombre de cabello azul y un peculiar tatuaje debajo de su ojo derecho, se encontraba revisando y firmando papeles hasta que fue interrumpido por su secretaria

-Disculpe señor Fernández- dijo la secretaria de cabello rosa.

-Meredy ya te dije que me digas Jellal- dijo el sin despegar la vista de sus papeles.

-Estamos trabajando…pero si prefieres que te diga Jelly,Jerardito o princeso por mi no hay problema.

-Mejor dime a lo que viniste.

-Ya es hora del almuerzo y tus amigos te están esperando.

-Mmm…-soltó una pesado suspiro- esta bien ¿tu también te vas con alguien o quieres venir?

-No, está bien, quede en verme con Lyon.

-¿Lyon?-pregunto el alzando su ceja sugerentemente.

-Ya sabes de las empresas Lamía Scale…y no levantes así tu ceja sólo somos amigos.

-Claro y un amigo se gasta 1.000 dólares el día de San Valentín en ti, si cómo no – dijo con ironía.

-Ash, seguramente estas amargado por que hace tiempo que no tienes un buen polvo.

-¿Y quien dice que no?

-Jellal soy tu amiga me lo habrías contado.

El se levanto de la silla y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

-Luego seguimos discutiendo sobre lo que Lyon siente por ti.

-ya!- dijo cansada de discutir lo mismo por tercera vez en el día, tan difícil era entender que Lyon no quería nada mas que una amistad con ella y solo eso….¿cierto?

-Nos vemos Meredy-dijo pasando por su lado y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-En definitiva Jellal necesita una novia – dijo Meredy suspirando pesadamente.

Luego de 20 minutos de viaje Jellal llegó al "famoso" restaurante.

-No pudieron haber elegido algo mejor?-pensó Jellal, pero sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, entro al restaurante y camino hasta la mesa en donde estaban sus amigos.

-Jellal,¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-dijo Natsu con la boca llena.

-Tsk….No hables con la boca llena es desagradable – dijo Gray.

Jellal no hizo caso a su pequeña "discusión" y se sentó al lado de Gajeel, quien comía su hamburguesa ignorando a los dos idiotas.

-¿Pidieron por mi? -pregunto Jellal con un tick nervioso en su ojo izquierdo.

-Tardabas mucho y Salamander insistió – contestó secamente Gajeel.

-Bueno – dijo y comenzó a abrir su cajita feliz, y si...estaban en Mc'Donals.

-¿Qué te toco Jellal? -pregunto Natsu

-La…dulce princesa…lo hicieron a propósito ¿cierto?

-tal vez….-respondió algo pensativo Gray

-¿Y a ustedes que les tocó?-hablo Jellal

-La princesa de fuego

-El rey helado

-Neptor

-Espera…..¿sabes como se llama?, si dijiste que tu "no veías cosas para niños inmaduros, virgos y que no tenían nada mejor que hacer"

-Lo vi de casualidad en un capítulo, ya que no había nada mejor en televisión.

-Si, si seguro.

Después de eso siguieron bromeando entre ellos un rato, hablando de sus vidas y al final cada quien se fueron por su lado quedando en verse otra vez.

En La Piscina Pública De Fiore ….

-¿!JUVIA?¡-dijeron Erza y Lucy al mismo tiempo.

-¿Mmm?, conocen a Juvia.

-Si, ¿no te acuerdas de nosotras?, fuimos juntas a la Kínder-dijo Erza siendo "obvia".

-Disculpen pero Juvia no recuerda mucho de cuando era niña.

-Bueno si han pasado cómo 19 años – dijo Lucy.

-A Juvia le gustaría saber como se llamaban sus ex-compañeras de Kínder.

-Bueno yo soy Erza y ella es Lucy

-Un gusto Juvia Loxar -dijo estirando su mano, la cual Erza y yo estrechamos.

Nos quedamos hablando un rato, cuando entro Capricornio interrumpiéndonos.

-Disculpe señorita Lucy, su padre me llamo alarmado preguntándome en donde estaba y dice que vaya para la casa inmediatamente.

-Esta bien, gracias por avisarme-Capricornio se fue a encender el auto y Michelle lo siguió-Bueno chicas ya me tengo que ir.

-Espera Lucy, danos tu número así hablamos y quedamos para juntarnos un día, bueno si quieres-dijo Erza.

-Claro me parece una buena idea.

-A juvia también.

-Anoten- y les di mi número- bien ahora si nos vemos, hablemos más tarde para quedar-les di un beso en la mejilla a cada una, salí y me subí al auto en donde ya me esperaba Michelle.

-Lucy, ¿la profesora Juvia es tu amiga?

-Bueno…podría decirse que si.

-Ahh que bien…

-Ya Michelle, dime.

-Decirte que?

-No te hagas, dime que te hace falta y te olvidaste de decirme?

-Una cartulina, brillantina, crayones, plasticola y unas temperas.

-Hay Michelle…..-me lleve una mano a la frente- Capricornio.

-Si señorita Lucy?

-Para en la primera librería que veas abierta por favor.

-Si señorita.


	5. Chapter 5

Punto de vista de Juvia

Después de que Lucy y Erza se fueron me quedé otro rato para las dos clases que me quedaban por dar. Al salir decidí ir caminando a casa. Faltaban unas cuadras cuando siento que alguien me agarra la cintura y me tapa los ojos.

-¿Que hace una hermosa mujer tan solita en la noche?

-Ya Natsu- dije sacando sus manos de mis ojos.

-Houu- hace un puchero -¿No te asusté?

-Nop.

-¿Ni un poquito?

-Ni un poquito.

-Bien– suspira -¿Y a donde ibas?

-A casa.

-Bueno, voy contigo.

-¿Y quien te invito?- pregunté divertida.

-Soy tu mejor amigo, no necesito invitación- hace una pose de diva.

-Muy cierto.

-¿Y que vamos a comer?

\- No se..supongo que llamaré al delivery.

Me mira con una cara de perver por un momento de despues habla:

-¿Y luego?- que hdp, lo dijo de una manera tan sujerente.

-Ya tu sabe- lo mire con una cara perver, siguiendole el juego.

-Oh Juvia...cuánto lo siento pero...ya tengo dueña.

-No me digas que aceptaste a Lissana- lo mire incrédula.

Se quedo callado, demasiado callado.

-¿Natsu...?

-Si, ¡La acepte!

-ahh...bueno...¡Felicidades!

-Si aúnque, tuve que hablar seriamente con Elfman y Mira.

-Lo suponía.

-¿Y al final que pasó con Lyon?

-Nada, creo que está enamorado de mi mejor amiga, pero no se atreve a decírselo.

-¿De Meredy?

-Sip

-Mejor así, ya que tu eres MI chica- dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

-Jajaja claro que lo soy...¿Vamos a ver el maratón de la rosa de Guadalupe?

-¡Obviamente!-dijo con tono gay.

-Jajaja, eres un tonto.

-Primero:noo me digas, y segundo:no te quejes que así me amas.

-Primero:te digo como quiero, y segundo:sii claro te amo mas que levantarme tarde y más que comer.

-Woow Juvia...esto es amor de verdad.

-Si que lo es...pero apuremonos que empieza el maratón en 15 minutos.

Natsu se quedó quieto, mirándome fijamente y agarró mi mano para después decir:

-Apurate que quiero soplar cuando pase la escena de la flor- y empezó a correr conmigo a rastras.

Natsu...¿cuando vas a madurar?- pensé divertida y empeze a correr con el.

Punto de vista de Lucy

Eran las 9:30am y acababa de llegar a casa depues de dejar a Michel en el colegio. Estaba desayunando, en paz; y eso significaba que papá no estaba, por ende, la casa estaba para mi sola.

Era lindo algo de paz, pero aburrido, así que decidí llamar a Erza.

{Llamada}

L: ¿Hola?- había mucho ruido -¿Erza puedes hablar?

E: Emm si, ¿que pasa?

L: Bueno, quería saber ¿si querrías venir a casa hoy?

E: Claro, ¿a que hora?

L: A las 19:00 y de paso te quedas a dormir.

E: No se... ¿no habrá problema?

L: No, por eso te invito.

E: Bueno, pasame la dirección por WhatsApp, ahora estoy en una entrevista de trabajo.

L: ¡Y por que no me dijiste!, así hablábamos más tarde y te concentrabas.

E: Es que estaba nerviosa y quería hablar con alguien, pero ya es mi turno.

L: Bueno, suerte y adiós.

E: Gracias, adiós.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar, decidí llamar a Juvia para invitarla, pero no me contesto, ni contestaba a lo largo de la tarde, hasta que...

Punto de vista de Natsu

Después de una noche agitada(7w7), comiendo y viendo el maratón de la rosa de Guadalupe, Juvia y yo terminamos exaustos.

Eran como las 8:27pm y yo seguía en su casa, creo que esto ya va encerio...¡Tendremos pijamada, wiii!

Mi amiga se fue a la cocina a hacer mas palomitas y justo sono su celular.

-¡Juvia te llaman!

-¡Contesta, por favor!

-¡¿Y por que yo?! ¡Es tu celular!

-¡Contesta de una maldita vez!- uy ya se enojo.

-Okeeey...¡pero me debes 5 dolares!

-Nuestra amistad tiene un límite-dijo asomada desde la puerta de la cosina y se empezó a reir.

Yo también reí pero igual contesté.

{Llamada}

&: ¡Al fin contestas! ¡Te estuve llamando toda la maldita tarde!

N: ¿Quien habla?

&: ¿Como que quien habla? soy yo... Lucy.

N: ¿Luce?

L:...- se quedó callada por unos momentos -¿Natsu? ¿que haces en casa de Juvia?, más bien ¿que haces contestando su celular?

Iba a responderle pero escuche como la voz de una mujer desconocida decia: Entonces...¿El Navia is Real?

Para que luego Luce colgara después de decir: ¡Callate Erza! ¡estas borracha!

Me quede unos segundos con el celular en el oido para luego dejarlo en la pequeña mesa que esta al frente de los sillones de Juvia. Pero la pregunta que resaltó de todo esto esto es: ¡¿quien mierda es Lucy?!

Escritora: No es por avivar el fuego pero... Hay rumores de que los borrachos dicen la verdad- se retira.

Xxx: Hola, mucho gusto, como se daran cuenta no soy a escritora. Soy la que le corrije los capitulos y nada... Solo queria darme credito a mi misma ya que la pendeja nunca lo mencionaria 7-7. Ah y para que despues no la culpen, si se atrasa en subir es muy probable que sea porque no le corrijo :P gomen

Escritora: No es cierto te iba a mencionar em este capítulo! _ pero bueno ya la conoce no diré su nombre pero pueden llamarla Eva


	6. Chapter 6

Pov Erza

Después de la llamada de Lucy seguía nerviosa y concentrada en corregir mi currículum y todo lo que iba a decir, cuando fui interrumpida por una chica de cabello rosa.

_¿Erza Scarlet...?

_¿E-eh? ¡A-aqui!

_Pasa por favor.

_Cla-claro -dije mientras la seguía.

Pasamos por varios pasillos antes de llegar a(la que supongo era) la oficina del jefe.

_Bien el señor Fe... -recibió un mensaje que leyó rápidamente y luego suspira- Lo siento...el señor no está, salió a comer y aun no ha vuelto pero si quieres dejame tu currículum, yo puedo dárselo.

_Oh bien... -comenté algo decepcionada- "sinceramente no creo que me contraten si no me entrevistan personalmente pero ya que..." -le pase el currículum- Por cualquier cosa, dentro esta mi número personal.

Ella agarró el folio con una sonrisa y dijo- No te preocupes. Si al jefe le parece bueno, sea en persona o no, te contratará.

_Gracias. Bueno, ya me voy.

_Claro, espero verte de nuevo por aquí.

_Ya veremos -dije mientras subía al ascensor y marcaba el piso.

Vi como movia los labios formulando algo que no alcance a escuchar ya que las puertas se cerraban, aunque lo que si escuche fue: Jell... ¿Jell qué?

Suspire y mande un mensaje a Lucy preguntando si hacíamos pijamada, salí del ascensor y camine derecho a la puerta, cuando la abrí sentí como algo, mas bien alguien, me tiraba de golpe al piso. Para que ambos cayeramos sentados.

_¡Auch! -dijimos los dos mientras él e acariciaba la cabeza y yo la nariz.

_¡Fíjate por donde vas! -me recriminó.

_¡Fíjate tu! ¿Andas por la vida tirando personas? -contraataque.

_Sólo a las que se interponen en mi camino -sonrió de costado, de manera algo egocentrica(Ya saben, esa sonrisa de chico malo moja bragas).

_Ush... -dije mientras me paraba- Idio...¡¿Esa es la dulce princesa?!

Él abrió grande los ojos y la agarró como si su vida dependiera de ello- ¡Si y es MÍA!

_¿Me la regalas? -intente hacer una cara kawaii, pero falle- "¡Soy su mayor fan!".

_¿Que?¡No! -dijo haciéndose para atrás.

_Oye, ¿sabias que si te comportas así frente al lugar donde trabajas, te pueden despedir?. "Okey mentir es malo pero...¡es necesario!".

_Ooh ¿enserio? ¿y por que me despediria a mi mismo? -la sonrisa que puso destilaba egocentrismo.

_¿A...ti...mismo?

_Exacto.

_Tu...¿eres el jefe de aquí?

_Acertaste.

_Oh bien -dije un poco ida.

_¿Y tu?

_¿Yo?

_Si. ¿Trabajas aquí o...?

_¡NO!..¡Es decir! Vine a buscar trabajo pero creo que cambie de opinión.

_Ooh ¿y eso por que?

_¿Enserio? -dije mientras una gotita recorría mi frente.

_Ñe, pues la verda...-abrio grande los ojos cuando me vio corriendo pero grito cuando lo sintió seguramente- ¡Peliroja pervertida!

Me reí mientras corría y subía rapido a un taxi.

Pov Jellal

Sentí como esa peliroja me daba una nalgada y sólo pude gritarle: peliroja pervertida.

Toque mi nalga la cual había sido violada y lo sentí...más bien ¡no lo sentí!, aparte de pervertida, ladrona...se llevó...¡mi mundo! ¡me robó a mi dulce princesa!

Empecé a seguir el taxi y le grite- ¡Aparte de pervertida eres una ladrona! ¡Maldita peliroja teñida!

Ella saco medio cuerpo por la ventana que está en el techo y me devolvio el griro- ¡Mira quien habla! Oh si, ¡el peli-azul natural! -comentó con ironía.

_¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Estas diciendo que mi pelo no es natural! ¡Mira el tuyo que parece que con tanto quimico tiene vida!

_¡Mi pelo es natural! -ya había dejado de correr detras del taxi.

_¡Aja, claro! -el sarcasmo era evidente.

_¡Más natural que lo tuyo, seguro! -dijo y volvió a meterse dentro del taxi al cual ,por cierto, ya estaba demaciado lejos.

Pov Natsu

Mire el teléfono extrañado, Lucy...Luce... ambos me sonaban y hasta recuerdo que...

_¿Quien era? -dijo Juvia saliendo de la cocina.

_Lucy -comenté fingiendo molestia- ¡¿Se puede saber con quien me engañas?!

_Oh Natsu... -puso una cara...¿triste?- Yo...¡te engañó con Lucy! -dijo haciendo una pose dramática.

_¡Lo sabía! ¡Quiero el divorcio!...y Happy se quedara conmigo.

_Uuh ¡eso no!. Happy se quedara conmigo, tu vete con Lisanna, ¿verdad Happy? -lo miramos, aunque el no le hizo mucho caso ya que estaba espiando por la ventana a la gatita de la vecina con...¡¿vinoculares?!

_Eso da miedo...lo saco de ti. -comenté comenté con burla.

_¡Eso no!, puede que haya tenido una oscuro pasado acosador...pero igual, NO lo saco de mi.

_Claaaro y yo no...

_¡No le andas tocando los pechos por "accidente" a Waifus rubias! Si claro, como no.

_¡Espera!, eso sólo pasa en el manga y aveces en el anime ¡pero no aquí!...aún. -susurre bajito.

_Ah verdad...bueno entonces...ash no se, yo me voy a ver "Lo que callamos Los Jerall's". -dijo para después irse a la sala.

_¡Oyeee esperame!, yo tambien quiero ver que calla Jerall esta noche -la segui y nos pusimos a ver la televisión.

Pov Erza

Iba caminando por el centro y si se preguntan: ¿Por qué caminando si ibas en taxi?

La respuesta es simple: Cuando recordé que no tenía dinero, el taxista "amablemente" me dijo que bajará del auto. Pero en fin, otra cosa que me paso es que volví a ver al peli- azul sólo que ¡por todos lados!

Literalmente, estaba en carteles gigantes, bancas, autobuses, pantallas, inclusive una abuela llevaba una remera...aún que esa le hacía propaganda a "Lo que callamos los Jerall's". Era algo bizarro y empezaba a sentirme culpable por lo de la dulce...Ñee de eso no me arrepentire nunca.

Mire mi celular y vi el mensaje de Lucy que decia: Claro que si la dirección es Calle Falsa al 777, te espero.

Sonreí y volví a guardar mi celular, camine un poco mas hasta una tienda que conocía a la perfección, entre y saludé al encargado...más bien a los encargados.

_Hola Cana, Bacchus

_Eeeerza -dijo Cana mientras me abrazaba muy ebria- ¿Como estuviste?, no te vi aquí desde Año nuevo, creo.

_Mmm no... -dijo Bacchus- No la vemos desde Navidad.

_¡Año nuevo dije!

_¡Navidad!

_¡Año nuevo!

_¡Navidad!

_¡Año nuevo!

_A ver... Hagamos una competencia de beber, si yo ganó...me das tu sostén.

_Y si yo ganó me das la razón.

_Aceptó -dijo mientras ponía los vasos llenos de alcohol frente a ambos- 1...

_2...

_¡3! - dijieron los dos a la vez empezando a beber.

_Eeh...yo vine a comprar. -comente algo incómoda.

_¡Agarra lo que necesites! -dijo Cana en lo que tomaba otro trago.

_Bien...-fui hacia uno de los mueves, lo abrí sancando varias botellas de distintos licores y deje el dinero sobre el mostrador- Gracias -puse todo en unas bolsas- Suerte y espero veremos pronto.

_¡Claro! -dijieron ambos y siguieron tomando.

Negué con la cabeza y rei, esos dos no cambiarían nunca.

Pov Juvia

Estábamos con Natsu y Happy viendo la televisión y ya algo aburrida tome mi celular, abrí WhatsApp y vi que Lucy me había mandado un mensaje.

/ Conversación /

Lucy:Juviaaaa

Juvia:Lucy, que pasa?

Lucy:Siento haber llamado, es que Erza se paso de copas? ﾟﾘﾅ?

Juvia:Aah ? no hay problema

Lucy:Vas a venir?

Juvia:A...?

Lucy:Tenemos Strippers ? ﾟﾌﾚ?

Lucy:Ah si cierto

Lucy:No te avisamos

Lucy:Estamos por hacer una pijamada

Lucy:Bueno...

Lucy:Ya empezó

Lucy:Pero te puedes unir si quieres!

Lucy:Te interesa?

Juvia:Claro!

Juvia:Pasa la dirección!

Me levanté y deje el celular en la mesita ratona de la sala con la mirada interrogante de Natsu sobre mi.

_Lucy, mi amante más bien, me hablo y me invito a una pijamada.

Vi como Natsu abrió su boca pero me apresure a terminar de hablar.

_Y NO puedes venir conmigo, iré te guste o no y así que no discutas Dragneel.

Cerró su boca e hizo un puchero poniendo mala cara.

_Así me gusta -reí y subí a mi cuarto para empezar a arreglarme.

Pov Natsu

Después de que Juvia subió, su celular siguió sonando así que como el mejor amigo que soy decidi avisarle.

_Juvia -dije en susurros- Juvia, Juvia...no para de timbrarte tu amante...¿quieres que contesté yo?, no hay problema para eso estamos los mejores amigos -sonreí y agarré el celular empezando a ver todos los mensajes que tenía con "Lucy", Juvia me había dado "permiso" después de todo.

/ Conversación /

Lucy:Genial! ? ﾟﾘﾉ

Lucy:Este...

Pensé mucho, tanto que sentí un dolor de cabeza increíble, pero al final pude saber que respondería Juvia a eso.

Juvia:¿?_

Lucy:Lo de los Strippers era falso? ﾟﾘﾳ

Mmm...esto también era fácil, a Juvia le encantan ya que le recuerdan a cierto peli-azul del cual hablaremos mas adelante... (Bueno es mas que obvio que eso lo puso la escritora pero sigamos).

Juvia:? ﾟﾒﾔ?

Lucy:Lo se, lo se

Juvia:Me pierdes

Lucy:Pero no hay Money

(¡¿No que era rica?!)

Lucy:Gomene(⌒_⌒;)

Lucy:Olle Yubia ben pa'ka

Lucy:Ai musho alkol

¡¿Pero que mierda...?!, esa tal "Lucy" seguro andaba en las drogas o algo, ay pero esta pinche Juvia ya me va a escuchar, yo le dije, le repetí mil veces que NO se andará juntando con Rubias y más si son mala influencia pero ya verá cuando baje.

Juvia:Que...?

Juvia:Lucy...?

Lucy:io c k kierez ? ﾟﾌﾚ?

Juvia:Se te pasaron las copas ? ﾟﾘﾂ

Lucy:NOOO

Lucy:Fue Erza

Juvia:Ahh

Juvia:Jajaja

Juvia:Si se paso

Lucy:Sí, tomó mi teléfono mientras estaba distraída

Como yo con Juvia...reí mentalmente por eso, bueno vamos a darle salseo.

Juvia:Con quien? ﾟﾘﾏ

Lucy:? ﾟﾘﾳ?

Juvia:Uuh si hay alguien!

Lucy:C-con Na-nadie

Lucy:Noo te equivocas!

Lucy:Ven rapido!

Iba a responder también a eso, cuando de la nada Juvia me arrebato el celular con mala cara.

_La próxima háblame fuerte y NO en susurros, pendejo.

Juvia:Hey Lucy, lo siento, Natsu agarró mi celular pero...

1- no puedes tartamudear en una conversación...o también se te pasaron las copas

2 - pues pasame la dirección!

Lucy:Esta diciendo cosas como: "Yo crei que el Nalu era mas real que el Navia"

Lucy:Aah si

Juvia:Jajajaja es cierto!

Juvia:Aún recuerda a Natsu?

Juvia:Esta conmigo ahora!

Lucy:Mi casa esta en la Calle Falsa 777 al 666

Juvia:Estaré allí enseguida y con un Cura de paso

Lucy: ? siempre habiéndome Bulliyng por vivir aquí, no te cansas Juvia?

Juvia:Nop ?

Lucy:Por tu culpa juego a la ballena azul en la noche...

Juvia:Eso ya pasó Lucía! Actualizate

Lucy:Si, si, como digas ven rapido que jugaremos a Charlie, Charlie!

Juvia:Mejor a la Ouija!

Lucy:Y con eso quieres traer a una Cura...por Dios¡

Juvia:Jajajaja voy de salida, hablamos al rato ?

Lucy:Ok, de paso trae más alcohol o algo

Juvia:Sip

/Fin Conversación/

Pare unas cuadras antes en una licoreria, compré mucho y de los más fuertes...sólo por si acaso.

Volví a subir al auto y ahora si arranqué para mi destino definitivo.

Pov Lucy

Al cabo de un rato sono el timbre, al abrir vi a Juvia cargada con muchas cosas.

_¿Me vas a dejar pasar o que?

_Eeh si lo siento -me hice para un costado.

Juvia entro tambelandose, dejo todo en la mesa y me miro con una sonrisa macabra.

_Que empiece la pijamada...

Okey...siento mucho la tardanza, pero entre que yo no escribo (por floja) y la querida Eva que se tarda en corregir (por floja :v) todo tarda muuuucho más!

Pero en compensación...un capítulo más largo de lo habitual! :) Yeiii

Jajaja, pero bueno, espero que si hay alguien por ahí que lea esta historia..perdone mi tardanza

Sin más, Bye Bye hasta el año que viene!...okno ;)


End file.
